Cairn
Cairn is a citizen of Silvie's Mine. They got into an accident about a year ago and almost lost their life. A professor, of which they are an apprentice, saved them by making them partly mechanical. Cairn was brought up in an orphanage that once took them to see a ballet performance. Ever since then, they have loved dancing and it has for long been a secret hobby of theirs. It helps clear their head, which helped them to cope after the accident. They also mentions a love for music, stemming from a lady at the orphanage who used to play piano. __TOC__ Relationships Cairn and [[Nigel|'Nigel']] are friends. Nigel looks up to them as a strong warrior, even though Cairn denies it. Affection Milestones Cairn will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection The Professor said that I should properly thank people who help me in my research, so I’m sending you this letter. Thank you. I’m not sure if this will be helpful for you, but I hope it goes to good use. Sincerely, Cairn Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hello World-hopper, I feel like I just saw you the other day, but I was feeling grateful for all your help lately, so I thought I’d send you something. I’m sorry if that’s weird. If you don’t need any of this stuff, you can re-gift it to someone else. I won’t mind. I hope you’re doing well. I know people always say that, but I mean it. Let me know if I can help you with anything. Sincerely, Cairn Gifts: 2000 + Carin's Totem At 450 Affection Hello, I bought some new stationery to write you this letter. It’s not anything special, I just ran out of my old letter writing paper. Actually, you’re the first person I’ve written this many letters to who wasn’t one of the Professor’s colleagues. And it’s different from the Professor’s colleagues because we’re friends. At least, I think we’re friends. It would be awkward if you didn’t feel the same way, so I hope you do. Anyway. I hope you’re doing well. Come say hi if you’re bored. Sincerely, Cairn Gift: Side Quest - Cairn's Secret At 800 Affection Unknown. Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 5 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Carin's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "W-What are you looking at? Is there s-something on my chassis?" * "Ahh! Y-You startled me..." * "The Professor is v-very private, so we don’t allow visitors at our workshop." * "Being m-made of metal has its benefits… but it’s rough in the summer. A-And winter." High Affection: * "H-Hello again. I was just thinking about you." * "You don’t have to worry about me, I’m doing fine. P-Promise." * "I found a nice record the other day. Would… Would you w-want to listen to it together?" Emotions 14-21.png|Neutral 14-79.png|Pleased 14-80.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine